Compartiendo a mi esposo
by pipe92
Summary: Videl y Kokoa se han vuelto buenas amigas con el tiempo , tras una tarde de conversación Videl le ofrece que le ayude para poder satisfacer a su insaciable esposo , ¿aceptara la castaña la proporción de su nueva amiga ? ¿como tomara Gohan volver a tener tan cerca a la Idol ?


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

Los anteriores tríos si sucedieron en este fic , este trío sería meses después de un trío accidental 2

En la serie de lemon Videl tiene tendencias Bisexuales o más bien es más liberal en los temas sexuales

No se menciona pero Pan se encontraba de viaje en ese momento

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 : la propuesta**

En una cafetería en Ciudad Satán se encontraban dos chicas tomando café , una era la hija del aún campeón del mundo y la otra una famosa cantante , ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas luego de la película del gran saiyaman , Kokoa se sentía culpable de lo sucedido y se acercó a Videl , la cual se mostró reacia y desconfiada en un principio , pero con el tiempo la pelinegra comenzó aceptar cada vez más la compañía de la castaña

Ambas comenzaron a salir cada vez más frecuentemente y se les hizo costumbre tomar café juntas una vez por semana y hablar de cualquier cosa y está vez no era la excepción , ambas hablaban de su día a día , Kokoa le comentaba que hacía ya un tiempo que no había estado con ningún hombre, de hecho le comentaba que no tenía suerte con los hombres ya que la mayoría eran infieles o no la satisfacían como mujer , en resumen eran muy parecido a Barry , Videl la escuchaba atentamente con una media sonrisa

\- Kokoa , es algo triste tu situación , toda mujer debe sentirse integra y completa por dentro , no es sólo la necesidad de sexo es algo más - comenta la pelinegra bebiendo un sorbo de su te

\- Concuerdo contigo - Susurra ella con una media sonrisa notando que su amiga la comprendía

\- Antes de conocer a Gohan era algo así lo que sentía - Menciona la pelinegra recordando su tiempo de adolecencia en la preparatoria

\- Enserio , bueno me imagino que el es muy dulce -

\- Cierto , pero ni te imaginas cómo es en realidad , cuando entramos al dormitorio se transforma de alguien tímido a una verdadera bestia - Comenta Videl con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro de solo recordar lo que pasaba en realidad

\- Cielos Videl no sigas que me está dando mucha envidia - Dice la castaña algo sonrojada imaginando cómo sería

\- Te propongo una cosa - comenta Videl con una sonrisa mientras una idea traviesa cruza su mente - ven mañana a mi casa a las 10 , el están salvaje en la cama que aveces sigue con ganas de más y yo no puedo

\- ¿Como dices? - Pregunta la castaña sin entender a lo que se refería con ayudar

\- Que si me ayudas con Gohan en la cama , así no intentará buscar por otra lodo sexo - explica tratando de ser lo más directa posible para que su amiga entendiera

\- No estoy muy segura de eso , me sentiría muy incómoda con ello - Dice algo apenada la cantante castaña bajando el rostro

\- Seríamos los tres además no me volvió de aquel beso de hace años aunque ahora me da mucho morbo verlos juntos - Comenta Videl tratando de convencer a su amiga

La castaña tenía mucho morbo y miedo , pero no sabía cuál de las dos sentía más , aquella noche se arregló como para ir a una fiesta , quería que todo resultará muy especial , a las diez de la noche como había acordado , Videl la estaba esperando con una mesa para dos , Kokoa estaba confundida pero luego se dio cuenta que era para ambas

Tras terminar de cenar y de tomar un poco de vino , la pelinegra con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro invito a su amiga que pasara a su dormitorio , la cantante una vez en el lo considero muy amplio y acogedora , un vez sentada en la cama Videl le quito poco a poco su ropa , para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya tumbándose en la cama

En ese momento ambas oyeron la puerta como se abría , dando por echo que Gohan había llegado , se fue directamente al baño , escuchando el agua de la ducha , Kokoa comenzó a dudar levemente si era una buena idea hasta que sintió la mano de su amiga , tras Díez minutos el pelinegro salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo , aunque algo desconcertado y avergonzado a la situación en la que estaba nuevamente , la castaña lo miraba sonrojada por la visión del cuerpo del esposo de su amiga

\- Videl cariño , ¿que se supone que está pasando? - Pregunta Gohan sin entender lo que sucedía mientras se cubría evitando mostraba una pequeña erección

\- Creo que olvide mencionar que traería una invitada a esta casa - Comenta la pelinegra levantando se de la cama

\- Pensé que le había contado de lo que haríamos hoy - Dice Kokoa intentando cubrirse algo comenzando a sentir vergüenza por la mirada penetrante del pelinegro

\- Quería que fuera más sorpresa , pero descuida te seguro que le gustará - menciona Videl acercando se a la castaña guiñándole el ojo provocando un leve sonrojo en esta

\- Aún no escucho el porqué de esta situación - Dice Gohan elevando la voz al ver como ambas chicas se miraban

\- La razón de esto eres tú - comenta la ojiazul sorprendiendo a su marido quien aún no lograba entender

\- ¿Yo? , ¿y porque lo soy? -

\- Principalmente porque eres muy insaciable en la cama y estoy seguro que tener a dos chicas otra vez te gustará - explica Videl arrebatándole la toalla de la entre pierna

El pelinegro sorprendió por el atrevimiento de su esposa , mientras la castaña se impacto tanto que su cara parecía tomate de lo avergonzada que estaba al tiempo que sufría una pequeña emorragia nasal , Videl comenzó a chupar el miembro de su esposo , la lámina por el costado muy suavemente , chupando su glande y su base mientras tocaba sus testículos con una de sus manos , una vez erecta el pelinegro la detuvo dando entender que era su turno , tomando se ambas chicas en la cama con las piernas abiertas , Gohan comenzó con la castaña probando su sexo mientras a acariciba uno de sus pezones

Gohan se subió encima de Kokoa , está pudo sentir el rose del pene del pelinegro con su zona más intima sonrojándose nuevamente por aquel contacto , el hijo de Goku la miro fijamente sonriendo mirándola a los ojos , en ese momento la Idol entendió las palabras de su amiga de que enverdad su marido era otra persona en la cama , el semisaiyajin tomo su tiempo antes de comenzar a besar a la castaña que ni en sus mejores sueños se lo habría imaginado

Videl condujo la virilidad de su marido a la entrada del sexo de su amiga , ayudando abrir sus labios vaginales , fue entonces cuando Gohan la comenzó a penetrar de golpe , tomando por sorpresa a Kokoa que lanzó un fuerte de gemido de sorpresa , la ojiazul para calmar la le empezó a besar su oreja , al tiempo que Gohan seguía besándola ahogando cada gemido ,mientras Videl se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación para acariciar se viendo la escena

El pelinegro se sacó a la castaña de encima y la puso en posición de cuatro para volver a penetrar la y daba pequeños golpes en el trasero de la chica , la cual lanzaba pequeños gemidos , aquello provocó el aumento de la excitación de Videl , al ver el ritmo en el que su esposo penetraba a su amiga le daba algo de envidia , tan concentraba estaba en su labor que no tardo en correrse en un orgasmo silencioso pero para ella muy placentero , Kokoa no tardo tampoco en hacerlo mismo , después de recibir varias embestidas hasta el fondo estalló en gritos

El pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a su esposa y después de susurrarle algo, Vídel compartió su expresión.

Tocando el vientre de kokoa la puso recostada en la cama con las piernas extendidas.

-Esto te va a encantar...- le dijo la ojiazul a la castaña mientras usaba sus dedos para lubricar la intimidad de la Idol, mientras Gohan besaba la espalda de su esposa y comenzaba a masturbar la.

Frotando el trasero de Vídel la hizo levantar las caderas, quedando de rodillas y manos sobre kokoa, y en esa posición comenzó a penetrar a su esposa primero sin necesidad de lubricar la ya que después de su primer orgasmo estaba muy mojada , sus senos se movían para adelante y para atrás para el deleite de la castaña que estaba tentada a tocarlos , la pelinegra acababa de correrse pero el placer era tanto que estaba a punto de tener otro pero justo antes de eso su esposo se salió

Ahora era el turno de la castaña nuevamente la cual comenzó a jadear , mientras la pelinegra pillizcaba uno de los pezones de Kokoa , Gohan noto que está también estaba llegando al clímax decidiendo también salir de ella , volviendo con su esposa la cual cierra los ojos sintiendo como el miembro de su marido entra de golpe en ella dejando lo quieto , para incluirse hacia ella muy cerca de su oído

\- Se que deseas correrte cariño - Susurra de forma sensual el pelinegro estremeciendo a su esposa - porque no lo haces

\- Ahhh amor si que estás fogoso - Gime la ojiazul sintiendo un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo

\- Correrte - Susurra nuevamente el pelinegro aunque esta vez no sonaba como una petición sino como una orden , la cual cumplió explotando en un orgasmo cayendo a la cama

\- No me había divertido tanto en años , muchas gracias amiga por esta ocasión - Menciona Kokoa con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- No es nada , necesitaba alguien que me ayudara que este galán - Dice la hija de Mr Satán mientras recupera el aliento luego de haber recibo su orgasmo

Gohan se recostó un momento para tomar aire luego de ver sentido el clímax de su esposa , aunque este aún no había tenido un orgasmo y cía que ambas chicas notaron al ver su miembro que parecía un mástil , las dos se miraron teniendo la misma idea sonriendo por eso , la primera en tomar iniciativa fue la castaña que pasó su lengua por los testículos del semisaiyajin quien dio un gemido de placer , Kokoa lamia y lamí mientras con su mano masturbaba el sexo de Gohan , su esposa se acercó en cuatro patas y procedió hacer lo mismo que su amiga

El pelinegro empezó a gemir denotando la llegada del clímax poniendo se de pie teniendo ambas chicas de rodillas , metiendo su miembro en la boca de la castaña quería terminar la noche de pasión para ella y presionando con sus manos para que entrara por completo , Videl al verse desplazada nuevamente tomo el consolador que minutos atrás había usado en ella , para usarlo en su amiga, colocándose de atrás de esta penetrándola con el juguete de plástico lanzando un gemido abogado , tras nos minutos Gohan lanza un gemido ronco dando entender que estaba apunto de llegar al clímax terminando en la boca de la Idol , la cual también tuvo su orgasmo gracia la ojiazul

\- Creo que te excediste cariño - Comenta Gohan al ver a Kokoa a su lado la cual se había desmayado luego de terminar

\- Estará bien amor no te preocupes , dormirá como un bebé - Dice la pelinegra acariciando el cabello de su amiga

\- Y tú tienes energía para otro round - Pregunta su esposo levantando se de la cama

\- Realmente eres muy insaciable -

\- No quieres ir a la ducha amor - Pregunta mientras toma de la mano a su esposa para llevarla al baño


End file.
